Sin Perdón
by Cuenta No Autorizada
Summary: La historia de dos asesinas y de cómo acabaron sus respectivos recorridos por la Hermandad Oscura: una viuda negra y un alma rota.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1: Dos mujeres, un destino. 1ª Parte.**_

Hyreth Hlaalu habia sido siempre un alma oscura en busca de sueños inalcanzables y albergaba muchas esperanzas que, por más que lo intentase, nunca lograba ver realizadas.

Como buena dunmer de Morrowind, una raza la suya longeva y maldita, había vivido muchos años en los que, sin perder su juventud ni su exotica belleza de piel azulina y ojos de un rojo rubí, acumuló mucha experiencia que le resultó tan útil como dolorosa.

Tenía setenta y ocho años y se había casado cuatro veces. Y todas y cada una de esas veces, por unos motivos u otros, habia terminado asesinando a sus maridos.

Distanciamientos... promesas rotas... infidelidades... maltratos... de sus dos primeros matrimonios había aprendido en no confiar en los hombres de su raza y, más adelante, cuando contrajo terceras y cuartas nupcias con un nórdico y con un altmer respectivamente, supo definitivamente que no podría confiar en ningún hombre.

Teniendo parientes metidos en el Morag Tong, Hyreth habia aprendido el sofisticado arte de la discreción y de segar vidas en silencio sin necesidad de meterse en una organización que vivía, muchas veces, de ejecuciones públicas que sus asesinos debían pagar consecuentemente con la cárcel o con dinero de su propio bolsillo.

Así fue cómo se deshizo de sus tres primeros maridos.

El cuarto... fue un caso ligeramente diferente.

Tenían una bonita residencia en Kvatch, en la zona más próspera de la ciudad. Hyreth habia decidido que aquella noche daría buena cuenta del charlatán, mentiroso y traicionero de su marido altmer con un hermoso cuchillo segando su largo y dorado cuello de un tajo. Mentir a la guardia de la ciudad al día siguiente no sería muy difícil, bastaría con decir que ella y su marido habían tenido problemas últimamente y ella se habia ido a dormir a otra habitación y no había oído nada. Culparía a la Hermandad Oscura de lo sucedido y en paz.

Parecía tan fácil... y Hyreth lo tenía todo tan cuidadosamente estudiado...

Lo que no pudo prever fue el horrible ataque daedrico del que la ciudad fue presa aquella misma noche.

Fue tan rápido que no supo cómo reaccionar hasta que las llamas y los dremora llegaron como un vendaval y arrasaron con su casa, sus muebles, sus joyas... y todo lo que Hyreth había conocido hasta aquel día.

"¡Hyreth!" había escuchado el llamado de Hirtel, su marido, llamarla en mitad del fuego "¡Sal de ahi! ¡CORRE!"

Sorteando losescombros de su calcinado hogar, la dunmer habia seguido la voz de aquel hombre a través del Infierno y juntos habían logrado salir con ayuda de Savlian Matius, el capitán de la guardia de Kvatch que habia hecho cuanto había estado en su mano por sacar el máximo número de supervivientes de la incendiada ciudad.

Una vez alli y tras unas horas de confusión, los supervivientes habian montado un campamento justo al pie de la colina donde antes se alzara la orgullosa ciudad de Kvatch.

Hirtel habia sido demasiado cobarde para quedarse y, agarrando de la mano a Hyreth, había obligado a la dunmer a salir corriendo como locos en dirección a Skingrad.

Hyreth, a todo aquello, habia seguido conservando el cuchillo con el que habia tenido intención de degollarle, y nunca se arrepentiría de la decisión que después tomó.

Como la ciudad de Skingrad no estaba precisamente muy cerca del matrimonio a pie, ambos habian decidido tomarse un respiro y encender un fuego a un lado del camino con la esperanza de que no lloviera y, con una pizca aún más de suerte, que un carro de viajeros pasara por allí y tuviera la amabilidad de llevarles a su destino.

Pero ningún carro pasó y pasaron las horas de oscuridad hablando.

"No sé... que hubiera hecho si te hubiera perdido allí, Hyreth" le habia dicho el alto elfo con una mirada tierna mientras le había tomado a su mujer de la mano "No puedo ni imaginar... que haría yo sin ti."

Y Hyreth habia visto tal sinceridad en aquellos ojos...

"_Bastardo... hasta tú mismo te crees tus propias mentiras..."_

Pero no podiaa olvidar... no podía perdonar todas aquellas noches llenas de excusas... excusas, excusas y más excusas.

Oh, Azura... le habia perdonado la primera y la segunda vez... pero la tercera...

Sabía muy bien que, a pesar de no haber sido un elfo muy joven, Hirtel aún tenía mucho por ofrecer y, en vez de a su propia esposa, había decidido ofrecerse a otras mujeres de la ciudad...

Tal vez fuera cierto y las bretonas fueran mucho más bonitas que las elfas oscuras... con su blanca piel, su corta estatura y sus palabras amieladas.

Así pues, con la mano de Hirtel cubriendo la suya, le habia atraído hacia sí y le había besado apasionadamente en los labios. Tras aquello, la ropa voló y ambos esposos hicieron el amor al calor de la lumbre hasta caer rendidos de cansancio.

Hirtel se veía feliz, contento de agradar a su esposa y que esta le hubiera perdonado sus anteriores infidelidades. _"A partir de ahora"_ se habia prometido _"No dormiré con otra mujer que no sea ella. Se merece mi amor y mi gratitud por seguir aún conmigo."_

¡Ay, cuánta razón tenía aquel altmer en este parecer! Pues una vez Hyreth, asegurando que estaría despierta y alerta por si algún carro pasaba, instó a su marido a dormir y le tapó con una manta con todo su amor y, con más amor aún, le quitó la vida de un limpio tajo en la garganta.

"Ahora, Hirtel, ahora serás mío y sólo mío... para siempre."

Dicho lo cual, habia partido sin demora en dirección opuesta hacia Anvil luego de llevarse las cuatro monedas que su marido habia traído encima y de rodarle a un lado del camino para que no encontraran su cuerpo inmediatamente.

Tras pedir refugio a la condesa de Anvil y contando lo sucedido en Kvatch, Hyreth consiguió alojamiento y comida gratis en los aposentos de los sirvientes del castillo.

Fue esa misma noche entonces cuando él llegó.

Vestido de oscuridad y acompañado de helada brisa procedente de la mismísima muerte, un encapuchado hizo acto de presencia a medianoche a los pies de su cama.

"Duermes muy profundo... para ser una asesina."

Hyreth, quien, pese a todo, aún no se habia deshecho de su cuchillo, al despertarse habia cargado contra él en el más absoluto silencio cuando, tan sorprendida como aterrorizada, el hombre le habia parado la mano en el aire y habia apretado su muñeca hasta que la dunmer habia soltado el arma. Acto seguido habia sido arrojada nuevamente sobre su cama violentamente.

El encapuchado, desde las sombras, sonrio divertido.

"Eso es bueno. La conciencia limpia te permitirá oír mis palabras sin que sientas culpa, y tu... particular arrojo, te abrirá muchas puertas en lo que ahora voy a proponerte."

"¿Quién diablos eres?" habia dicho Hyreth, sorprendida y furiosa al mismo tiempo por aquella arrogante actitud, como si fuera el dueño del lugar "¿Cómo has entrado?"

El hombre le habia dado una suave risita de pura diversión.

"Obviamente por la puerta, querida Hyreth." decía, pomposo y henchido como un pavo real "La dificultad del cerrojo era insultantemente tentadora, me temo. Y en lo que respecta a tu otra pregunta... disculpa mi rudeza por no presentarme antes: mi nombre es Lucien Lachance y mi voz es la voluntad de la Madre Noche."

Hyreth habia contenido un respingo al oír aquello. La madre noche... la hermandad oscura.

Sabían quién era... sabían su nombre...

Sin embargo, atónita, le habia dejado continuar.

"Ella te ha estado observando, admirando cómo matabas y ha encontrado admirable la forma en que rematas sin piedad ni remordimiento. La Madre Noche está más que encantada..."

Hyreth, quien al principio habia temido por su vida frente a un asesino de la Hermandad, se relajó al percibir el tono de invitación de aquel hombre.

"Por favor continue, Señor Lachance. Le escucho."

Y él habia asentido, complacido.

"Ah, encuentro tus modales muy refrescantes." le habia cumplimentado "Ahora por favor, presta atención: en el camino verde, al norte de Bravil, está la posada del Mal Agüero. Allí encontrarás a un hombre llamado Rufio." instruyó haciendo especial énfasis en el nombre de la pretendida víctima "Mátale y habrás completado tu proceso de iniciación en la Hermandad Oscura. Hazlo así, y la próxima vez que duermas en un lugar que considere seguro, me presentaré de nuevo ante ti y te traeré el amor de tu nueva familia."

Amor... nueva familia... sonaba tan bien viniendo de una voz tan hermosa y profunda como la de aquel hombre... sonaba tan melódico y convincente...

Puro veneno para los oídos de Hyreth.

Pero, ah... con qué gusto se intoxicaría de un veneno que parecía tan dulce y fragante...

Y se decidió. Sin pensárselo demasiado.

"Rufio morirá por mi propia mano, tienes la palabra de una Hlaalu." había dicho Hyreth, orgullosamente.

Y aquello habia hecho sonreír aún más ampliamente a aquel hombre.

"¡Excelente!" habia exclamado, muy complacido "Ahora acepta, por favor, este obsequio de la hermandad oscura. Es una hoja virgen y sedienta de sangre. Que te sea de ayuda en tus esfuerzos."

Hyreth habia recibido la hoja emocionada, tanto por la belleza de la misma arma como por la belleza que atisbaba en las mismas palabras del hombre de negro.

"Ahora me despido de ti. Espero de verdad que nos volvamos a ver pronto." habia sido el adios de aquel hombre misterioso que, en menos de un pestañeo, desapareció de la vista de la impresionada elfa con un evidente hechizo de invisibilidad.

Y Hyreth,una vez sola, se echó de nuevo sobre su cama decidiendo que, tras unas pocas horas de sueño, pondría rumbo sin demora a la posada del Mal Agüero.

Una garganta menos noble que la de su difunto marido esperaba a ser degollada.

* * *

**le gusta a alguien? Es qe vi las otras historias publicada y me dio envidia jajajajaja**

**la segunda parte habla de mi otro personaje, Faust**


	2. Chapter 2

**holaaaaaaa, le he dado al corrector de ortografia, asi que muchos errores no puede tener. Si no que alguien me lo diga porfavor**

**_Capitulo 2: Dos mujeres, un destino. 2ª parte._**

Fausta nunca habia tenido mucha suerte en esta vida.

Habia nacido bretona y pobre en el seno de una familia numerosa de la que no era ni la más joven ni la más mayor en un pueblucho miserable al sur de la Ciudad Imperial.

Su madre, tras tantos partos seguidos, les habia dejado un par de años atrás y varios de sus hermanos pequeños fueron muriendo uno a uno de escarlatina, viruela y otras tantas enfermedades que siempre se cebaban con los más pequeños.

Los hermanos y hermanas mayores de Fausta o bien se habian casado o bien se habian ido a vivir bien lejos de aquel lugar miserable donde sólo tenían cabida el trabajo duro, la pobreza, la ignorancia y... la superstición.

Y fue precisamente y no otra cosa que la superstición lo que se llevó del lado de Fausta y de sus dos restantes hermanitos pequeños a su padre.

Las cosechas iban de mal en peor por la sequía de aquel año fatal en el que, envidioso del terreno que su padre labraba y ante la negativa de este a vendérselo, uno de los más codiciosos y adinerados vecinos de Fausta y su familia, Jean Baptiste Rousseau, acusó al padre de los niños de herejía y, consecuentemente a ésto, hizo que la legión imperial y el alto tribunal de la Inquisición de Cyrodil investigaran el asunto para, tras poner pruebas falsas en la casa del hombre y su familia, este fuera acusado finalmente de brujería y adoración a los Príncipes Daedricos.

Adamus Phillida, comandante en jefe de la legión imperial, habia tenido muy claro que todo aquello era una completa farsa pero, al no querer desairar a los sacerdotes de Zenithar y a la iglesia de los nueve divinos ni buscarse líos, lo dejo correr y el padre de Fausta acabo colgado en la horca.

Y la muchacha, por aquel entonces una niña de apenas doce años, habia contemplado todas aquellas injusticias muda, sin una sola queja, sin una sola lágrima.

Sin embargo, por dentro y aunque no lo demostrara exteriormente, hervía en su corazón una rabia y un deseo de venganza tan negros tanto hacia su mentiroso vecino Rousseau como hacia el asesino de Phillida que, se juro aquel día al quedarse sola frente al putrefacto cadáver de su padre colgando de aquella cuerda infecta y siendo devorado por los cuervos a picotazos, que se resarciría de la manera más salvaje y más sanguinaria por todo el dolor que le había tocado padecer en ésta vida.

Con el paso de los años, uno de sus hermanitos murió de malnutrición y Fausta, a cargo de unas tierras demasiado trabajosas para ella, de una casa y de la educación del otro niño pequeño que quedaba aún con vida, fue creciendo amargada y desquiciada, a sólo un pequeño paso de convertirse en la mayor plaga que hubiera podido asolar aquel pueblucho horrible en todos los años de su miserable historia.

El detonante de tan tremendo e inabarcable vendaval fue el acoso al que el malnacido de Rousseau la sometió para que le vendiera las tierras o, en su defecto, se casara con él para así obtener los beneficios de las escrituras mediante el matrimonio.

Fausta accedió a ésto último y espero pacientemente su oportunidad hasta que, a escasos días de la boda, Jean Baptiste Rousseau encontró a Sebastien, el hermanito de Fausta, merodeando por el porche de su casa y, cuando fue a echarle, el niño le insultó, habiendo crecido con el mismo odio que Fausta, le llamó asesino, desgraciado y mentiroso.

La criatura se encontró con un golpe tan fuerte en mitad de la cara que cayó al suelo con tan mala suerte que se abrió la cabeza al rodar sobre las escaleras del porche.

Llamaron a un médico, pero ya era demasiado tarde y el pobre chiquillo ya había pasado a mejor vida.

Fausta, contenida en todo momento su rabia y su mucho dolor ante tanta miseria y desgracia en cadena, que no se lo pensó dos veces antes de invitar a Rousseau a tener relaciones carnales con ella antes de la boda en un claro del bosque, apartados de miradas indiscretas que pudieran escucharles. Su excusa fue que "necesitaba un poco de calor en mitad de aquel frío de muerte".

Rousseau, cegado tanto por la nueva experiencia del asesinato como por el morbo que suponía yacer con la hermana de su víctima en relaciones fuera del matrimonio, la siguió sin dudarlo y, cuando ella le pidió que se diera la vuelta mientras se desnudaba, le hincó el azadón de labrar campos en mitad del cráneo, sin titubear, sin un solo grito de rabia o anticipación.

Cubierta de sangre, enterró el cuerpo pacientemente y con tiento, donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo jamás y, decidida, al caer la noche provocó un incendio en la casa de Rousseau que, al ser de madera como las del resto de vecinos, ardió rápidamente y la llamas se propagaron con aún más rapidez de tejado en tejado hasta que aquel pueblucho miserable se transformó en una auténtica pira de cadáveres, bonzos y gente gritando desde el interior de las casas en llamas, pereciendo poco después en su interior.

"_Nadie hizo nada cuando acusaron a papá de adorar a los daedra... todos le escupieron, le maldijeron y se rieron cuando el verdugo activó la trampilla. Todos alabaron a Rousseau y a Phillida como héroes... Ninguno de ellos mostró clemencia y ninguna clemencia es la que merecen."_

Se habia transformado en aquello en lo que sus padres, desde muy niña, le habian enseñado a no ser: una criminal, una pecadora, una asesina.

Pero... aquel sentimiento de liberación... de sentirse ligera como una pluma, pura como un ángel del Cielo, hermosa como una flor recién abierta... hicieron que vagase feliz y sonriente cubierta en sangre, medio sonámbula, por el bosque hasta perderse antes de que los soldados de la legión vinieran y ataran cabos.

Fausta estuvo muchos días sin comer y sin dormir por el bosque, unas veces caminando con los brazos abiertos, como si estuviera metida en un sueño, otras rodando por la hierba como cuando era una niña.

Tocaba los árboles y le parecía como si nunca los hubiera visto, sentía la hierba bajo sus pies desnudos y se quedaba absorta con la textura que percibía entre los dedos.

El cansancio y la inanición pudieron con ella a los tres días y cayó inconsciente en un sueño profundo donde se vio a sí misma nadando en aguas llenas de pétalos de rosa que, según avanzaba el sueño, se iban transformando en gotas de sangre.

Despertó fría como un cadáver y con la sensación de estar siendo observada.

"Tienes el sueño de la muerte sobre ti." oyó que le decía una voz lejana "Pero eres una asesina y veo la paz en tu rostro al dormir, ¿por qué será?"

Fausta permaneció en silencio.

"Vengo a ti con una oferta muy especial, muchacha, así que escucha atentamente antes de dejarte morir por estos pazos."

Fausta continuó en silencio, escuchando. La voz que le estaba hablando era la de una mujer.

"Mi nombre es Arquen y represento... ciertos intereses que, con tu presencia, podrían resultar muy beneficiosos tanto para ti como para mi familia, ¿entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?"

Fausta asintió una vez con la cabeza desde el suelo.

"Me complace presentarme como Portavoz de la hermandad oscura. La madre noche te da la bienvenida, pues ha observado todos y cada uno de tus movimientos y ha concluido que tu maña en el campo del asesinato es... puro arte."

Fausta sintió ganas de reír, pero no le quedaban fuerzas y no pudo hacerlo.

Matar... un arte... que locura, por los dioses...

"Es por eso que te ofrezco... unirte a nuestras filas."

La chica miró un instante el rostro oculto tras la negra capucha. Y lo encontró hermoso.

Una mujer altmer... qué guapa era... qué guapas son las elfas...

"¿Que respondes?"

Fausta abrió la boca.

"Sí... sí..." susurró.

Complacida y viendo el lamentable estado de la muchacha, Arquen, Portavoz de la Hermandad Oscura, la tomó en brazos y la depositó con cuidado sobre la silla de montar de su caballo.

"En otras circunstancias te haría pasar... por una prueba de iniciación." dijo la alta elfa "Pero viéndote... y sabiendo de lo que eres capaz, no albergo ninguna duda al respecto. Ven conmigo y comerás, beberás, descansarás y tendrás una nueva familia... que reemplace la que has perdido."

La chica asintió una vez y se dejó arropar por la oscura túnica de su salvadora, negra como una noche cerrada sin estrellas.

"¿Como te llamas?" preguntó la altmer de improviso.

Y antes de dormirse, Fausta le respondió.

"Faust... soy Faust..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ya estoy aqui otra vez ^^ juntare a mis dos protas más adelante. cual os gusta más?**

**_Capitulo 3: La muerte tenía un precio._**

Hyreth se encontraba cada vez más cerca de Cheydihal tras el punto y final puesto a la vida de Rufio en aquella posada perdida regentada por aquel posadero perdido y pensada para gente perdidia en los caminos.

Habia sido todo demasiado fácil... al menos para el pensamiento que Hyreth tenía de una misión como asesina en nombre de la temida hermandad oscura. Todo consistió en entrar, preguntar como quien pide la vez en el mercado, fisgar otro poco y encontrar al viejo Rufio viviendo en el sótano de la posada, en una enorme y sucia habitación oscura que olía a moho y a sudor.

La dunmer, sin mediar palabras maores y sin molestarse siquiera en saludar o decir algo, se habia limitado a agarrarle del cuello de la camisa, empujarle contra el suelo, sentarse encima de él para que no pudiera escurrirse y abrirle la garganta de un tajo. Así, tan fácil y sencillo. Sin más ceremonias.

Luego, tras limpiar la daga que ese hombre, Lucien Lachance, le otorgara días antes, Hyreth habia salido discretamente del establecimiento y se habia puesto a trotar bien lejos a lomos de un caballo que habia robado en Anvil antes de su partida.

Después se habia quedado a dormir en una posada barata de la Ciudad Imperial, a la espera del encapuchado.

Y este no la decepcionó.

"La tarea que te encomendé... ha sido completada." fue el saludo del portavoz tras aquellos días de silencio.

Hyreth le habia dado una media sonrisa pícara. Qué poco habia tardado el hombre en acudir tras el derramamiento de sangre. Parecía casi como si lo oliera en ella.

"¿Como puedes saberlo?" le cuestionó "No ha pasado ni un día..."

Pero el portavoz habia devuelto aquella misma sonrisa, si bien un tanto más inquietante y llena de dobles sentidos que la de ella.

"¿Que como lo sé?" repitió "Verás que la Hermandad oscura sabe muchas cosas. Porque ya eres parte de la familia."

"Eso no responde a mi pregunta."

"Ni falta que hace, querida hermana" replicó el encapuchado con voz queda y sutil, relajante y conciliadora "Hay secretos que sólo nosotros, los asesinos de mayor graduación, sabemos y, por tanto, no hemos de compartir con los iniciados hasta que lo juzguemos conveniente. Y debo añadir, por descontado, que puede que eso nunca ocurra, me temo."

"Entiendo." dijo Hyreth, pensativa "¿Y ahora qué?"

"Ahora abraza tu destino. Pues el asesinato de Rufio rubrica un convenio. El modo de ejecución es tu firma. Y la sangre de Rufio, la tinta." dijo el Portavoz muy despacio, asegurándose que la mujer frente a él entendía todo cuanto hubiera de decirle "Como Portavoz de la Mano Negra, superviso directamente un grupo específico de miembros de la familia. Te unirás a ese grupo y cumplirás los contratos que se te encomienden."

"¿A dónde he de ir?"

"Ahora debes dirigirte a la ciudad de Cheydinhal, a la casa abandonada que hay cerca de la muralla este. Baja al sótano e intenta abrir la puerta negra. Se te formulará una pregunta. Responde con estas palabras: "Sanguine, mi hermano", y podrás entrar en el santuario. Una vez dentro, habla con Ocheeva."

"¿Es esa tal Ocheeva otro miembro de esa "Mano Negra" de la que hablas?"

Lucien había negado con la cabeza, muy serio.

"Es la encargada del santuario de Cheidinhal." explicó "Tu directa superior a partir de ahora y ante quien deberás responder en caso de fallo o duda. Muéstrale el respeto que se merece y puedo asegurarte que hallarás en ella una excelente guía en la que apoyarte si flaqueas."

Hyreth se sintió algo decepcionada al oír aquello. Habia pensado que este hombre sería su superior a partir de ahora y se habia formado la idea en su cabeza de andar oyendo todos los días aquella voz increíble y calmada en la que habia confiado lo suficiente como para tirarse de cabeza a la piscina sin darse mucho tiempo a pensárselo detenidamente.

Puede que este hombre, Lucien, fuese un mero emisario y nada más...

Percibiendo el desencanto y la duda en la mujer, Lucien esbozó una leve sonrisa de cordialidad y se agachó a la altura visual de su interlocutora, sentada sobre la cama en la que la habia despertado.

"Pero,como he dicho" comenzó "Soy yo quien supervisa el grupo en Cheydinhal así que, de tanto en tanto, me pasaré para pedirle informes a Ocheeva y ver cómo progresas. Todos los miembros son importantes en esta gran familia nuestra, unida por lazos de sangre y muerte."

Hyreth levantó la vista y trató de no sonreír. De veras que lo intentó pero... la confianza que aquel hombre le transmitía, como si le conociera de toda la vida, era algo a lo que le era imposible sustraerse.

Y acabó sonriendo lo mismo que si tuviera dieciséis años, subitamente emocionada.

Y también, con éste gesto y dada la altura visual del portavoz, pudo verle el rostro mucho mejor.

Ya sabía que era humano, pero no habia tenido del todo claro si era imperial o bretón a consecuencia de aquel apellido. Ahora, viéndole de cerca, se notaba claramente que era imperial, ni muy mayor ni muy joven y bastante... atractivo a su manera.

Hyreth se rió internamente de esto último. Siempre habia tenido buen ojo para los hombres guapos pero mala suerte en lo que respectaba a la honorabilidad de estos últimos.

Le gustaban guapos, malos y bastante difíciles de controlar.

Esa era su principal debilidad: nada como una buena cacería a ver quién pilla a quién.

Y tenía ahora muy claro que, de las dos veces escasas que llevaba conociendo a este tipo, le apetecía mucho cazarle. Y si se hacía un poco el difícil, mejor que mejor..

Por eso el hecho de que, si bien no todos los días, lo fuera a tener presente en el Santuario ese al que iba destinada, le daba una posibilidad de encandilarlo.

El qué haría con él despues ya lo iría decidiendo sobre la marcha.

Levantándose, Lucien, hizo un leve gesto de despedida con la mano.

"Ahora debemos separarnos, tú y yo, pues hay mucho trabajo por hacer. Como he dicho, y me reitero, seguiré de cerca... tus progresos. Bienvenida a la familia, Hyreth."

Tras aquello, Hyreth volvió a quedarse sola, muy emocionada y muy agitada interiormente.

Nada como un buen trabajo y un hombre atractivo para olvidar su casa perdida y al imbécil de su marido Hirtel, en paz descansara el muy mentiroso.

* * *

Al llegar a la ciudad le costó un rato encontrar la casa abandonada de la que el Portavoz le habia hablado ya que nadie a quién habia pedido señas le habiia querido informar al respecto, como si hablar del viejo caserón estuviera prohibido o algo similar; pero, finalmente, logró dar con ella y, tras forzar la puerta con una palanca de hierro (no disponía de ganzúas en aquel momento y tampoco es que supiera usarlas muy bien) se abrió paso al interior del edificio.

No habia nada interesante que ver, así que desistió en explorarlo un poco e, inmediatamente, bajó al sótano donde, tras seguir un hueco excavado más allá de la pared de piedra, dio con la puerta negra.

Y aquella puerta, además de impresionante, parecía latir como el rítmico acorde de un corazón tranquilo.

Y tranquila se sintió Hyreth al pronunciar aquellas palabras sagradas:

"Sanguine, mi hermano."

Y, tras aquello, un nuevo mundo se abrió ante los rojos ojos de la viuda negra.


End file.
